


Who?

by wadingpool



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Has anyone done this yet?, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Since Eddie Redmayne has such a lovely voice, it's my personal headcanon that Newt also has a lovely voice and tends to sing to his creatures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first work for this fandom so I apologize if this seems kind of off. I couldn't get this little idea out of my head so decided to right it down.  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.
> 
> Also the song that Newt sings and the title is Who? by George Olsen

In 1927 Newt Scamander had decided it was an apt time to return back to America. _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them_ was to be released in the next month and he decided that it would be the perfect time to keep his promise and deliver his book to a Porpentina Goldstein. He had also brought a copy for her sister, Queenie, as well. Both books were bound together by a string and thick paper covered them from any damage.  
Newt descends down the platform that leads to the security check point, books held to his chest with his left arm and right hand gripping the handle of his case. Although it in no way concerns our story, it might be worthwhile, if only to state in case of an incident, that Newt had taken the case's latches to be repaired so as they would not pop open as well as put some charms on it which would make it quite difficult to escape from the inside.

  
After he passes the checkpoint, the magizoologist peers through the throngs of people until he spots Tina. He sends a smile her way and then approaches. He had missed her and she had likewise missed him as equally.

  
It should be mentioned now that Newt Scamander did not really do human interaction, having the unfortunate yet endearing habit of murmuring and even stumbling over words. His lack of eye contact also is a factor of that. So when he finally reaches Tina, he had had many ideas on how to initiate this reunion but no clear way of executing. 

Fortunately for Mr. Scamander, Tina knew this and was the one to initiate the conversation. They talked about what they had been doing since the two had last seen each other and how had the beasts been and how Tina's job was going and how Jacob was. They both ceased conversing to walk into an alley and apparate to the Goldstein sisters' apartment. 

  
Queenie had already set the table when they apparated and she ushered them deeper into the apartment. Queenie hugged Newt as he handed both the sisters their copies of his book.

  
"You two will be the first ones to read the book," Newt says, blushing from the attention and thanks. "It is to be available for sale in a month."

  
After a nice dinner, Newt went to check and feed his creatures. Newt, at this point in the night, had already felt as if he had reached his maximum interactions with people and decided to spends some time with the creatures to winde down. 

  
Newt passed by each of the sections, checking on all the beasts and feeding them, Picket the Bowtruckle on his shoulder. He hummed during this, unbeknownst to him that he wasn't just singing for his beloved creatures.

  
Tina had decided to look for Newt, and found him with the occamies. She had heard a distinct light humming and followed the sound. She stared as he smiled softly to the occamy and spoke to them in hushed tones. As he fed them, Newt's humming became soft words that slowly crescendoed to something close to a nice, comfortable volume.

_Who stole my heart away, who makes me dream all day?_

Tina subconciously recognized the words, too enraptured in Newt's sweet voice to pay much mind to the words he was singing. She noticed that Picket seemed to sway with the words and the occamy stared intently at Newt, seemingly enjoying the little song.  
Tina reached for Queenie, knowing her legilimency would allow her to pick up on Tina calling to her. 

  
Queenie arrives just as quiet and the sisters both stare in awe at the man as he continued to sing, his voice filling the room.

_Dreams I know will never come true, seems as though I'll ever be blue..._  
_Who means my happiness, who would I answer yes to?_  
_Well you oughta guess, who, no one but you!_

After he finished, Queenie begun clapping, a grin plastered on her face. The sudden sound caused Newt to jump, startling Picket who chirped in discontent into Newt's ear. Newt whispered a small sorry and turned to the girls, a look of horror and a blush tainting his cheeks.

  
"That was very lovely! Newt, why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Queenie exclaimed. 

  
"You sounded amazing! You hit each note perfectly." Tina added.

  
Newt looked to the ground in embarrasment, blush becoming more prominent. At this point in time, Newt wanted nothing more than to disappear and tried to hide behind his ginger hair. 

  
"It really was not much," he said sheepishly, left hand holding on this right arm. A nervous tick of his. "I just... sing." He finished lamely, blush getting fiercer.

  
"You have to sing more! You are incredible." Queenie remarked. 

  
Newt coughed. "Well, I think it's time to sleep. It is quite late," Newt claims, trying to change the subject. It was a weak attempt, but the sisters humor him anyway and agreed but they both decided they will bring it back in the morning. 

  
And despite not having legilimency like Queenie, Newt knew he was going to have to deal with this in the morning as well, something he was not looking forward to.


End file.
